Jack and His Camera
by Zorua Illusion
Summary: Head cannon: Jack Frost's hoodie pocket was made to be bigger on the inside by North as a first Christmas present. Jack collects a truckload of items, including a camera. Man in Moon help the Guardians.


**A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Jack absolutely _adored_ his hoodie, ever since he first got it. He has yet to stop, especially with North's present to him.

You see, it was Jack's first Christmas actually having people who could _see_ and _hear_ him and _actually wanted him there._ That in itself was present enough, but the thing about the Guardians is that sometimes they do what you least expect when you least expect it.

Apparently, every Christmas since North took over or created the holiday (Jack was never really sure about that) the Guardians would have a celebration for a job well done. In the recent centuries, however, the practice had stopped while the Guardians were consumed with their jobs and forgot about how to interact with the reason that they were there- the children. North had another party the day after Christmas for all of the other spirits to celebrate with them, if they so wished. Most every spirit came, except those few who could never be found. (Jack was one of these spirits- the weather is not exactly constant, you know- so it is difficult at best to find Jack. That's why he never got anything for Christmas, not because he was immortal, but because he simply did not have a permanent residence to drop coal off at and he couldn't be found to be invited to a party.)

So with Jack added to the Guardian ranks, the practice started once more, including gift giving.

Bunny gave everyone a stone carving (what? _He_ carved those golems and enchanted them, thank you very much) of something that represented them, painted in fantastic, realistic colors. Sandy got an impressive ship over an island (Jack realized that these were Sandy's homes later), Tooth received the Tooth Palace with little mini fairies flying towards or away from it, little teeth or coins in their hands. North got a picture of himself and a yeti hunching over a slab of ice, each one tinkering away at it. Jack got a picture of him and the Burgess Believers after a snowball fight, with Jack being tackled by all the kids.

Tooth, unsurprisingly, gave everyone a toothbrush and toothpaste, along with some shocking flavors of mouthwash. Seriously, Jack got frosted spearmint (he and Tooth laughed at the joke), Bunny received chocolate, North got chocolate chip cookie dough, and Sandy had some weird food Jack didn't know existed, but was apparently Sandy's favorite.

Sandy gave everyone a small bag of dream sand. While he was the only one who could weave dreams from it, the sand itself was able to ward off Nightmares if you put it on a pillow or on a pulled up hood as you were sleeping.

Jack (shocking) didn't give out something made of ice or snow. Well, I shouldn't say that. Jack made wreaths of everyone's favorite flower plus some flowers whose meanings he considered appropriate. **(A/N: Bottom A/N for detailed description of flowers.)** He set them in a frame and used never melting ice to keep the flowers from withering and to hold them together. It certainly impressed everyone how personal Jack's gifts were.

North gave out his presents last. He gave Bunny a painting kit; along with a human dye kit they used for dyeing eggs (it was an old joke between the two). Tooth received a book on modern dentistry. Sandy received a journal for writing dreams and a bell that would catch the Guardians' attention (it was put to use a lot in the future). Jack… North actually had problems coming up with a gift for Jack, which was practically unheard of. Santa not being able to think of a gift? Nonetheless, North put his mind to it and came up with the "perfect" idea of giving Jack a larger hoodie pocket.

He would later come to a love/hate relationship with his idea.

And by "larger", North meant adding an enchantment to the hoodie, but it didn't _just_ make the pocket larger- oh no, that was not enough for Nicholas St. North! No, the enchantment made the pocket bigger on the inside (Jack laughed for reasons unknown to the other Guardians when North explained what he had done, but Jamie was a big fan of Doctor Who once he was old enough for his mother to allow him to watch it), the hoodie would also repair itself (meaning that it would never wear down, even with Jack's frost), and the hoodie would also change if Jack wanted it to. (Jack had a particularly fun time changing it into a trench coat, a tweed jacket, a coat made of feathers, fur, and sand, and finally a billowing cloak that reached his ankles before changing it back to his hoodie. North's magic only did so much though, so no matter what shape it took, it was always that same shade of blue with frost trimmings, although it could add patterns.)

In short, Jack loved it and the next day he was adding to the pocket. In about a week, Jack was a walking hand-me-down store. He even had a jackhammer, for crying out loud! (Why he needed that, no one was sure, and when questioned, he would simply grin mischievously. No one wanted to find out what that meant.)

But believe it or not, it's not any of the weapons (why does Jack need a sword, anyway?) that the Guardians consider the most dangerous. Oh no. The camera was.

The camera Jack had got somehow became dreaded and loved at the same time. Dreaded for the embarrassing pictures, and loved for the memories captured (and blackmail. Don't ever forget the blackmail). It was a simple thing, really- a disposable camera with 29 pictures left on it before Jack used it on the Guardians. Jack never did explain what the first picture was, and no one ever found out. Well, that's a lie. Jamie knew it was a photo of his laptop with a little girl on the screen, a girl who had brown hair, brown eyes, and a little birthmark below her right eye. Jack claimed her as his sister from when he was mortal. Jamie printed a copy of it for Jack and kept one in his room, should Jack find his damaged. He never told anyone, finding it to be personal for the youngest Guardian and kept it to himself.

Anyway, back on target, the first victims to the camera were the Guardians. Other spirits were tagged as well, but it was mostly them doing their jobs and Jack snapped a picture as he passed by. (When he got them developed somehow, he sent the pictures to the appropriate spirits using the winds. He got several thanks and also some "please don't take pictures of me" notes as well.)

Back to the point, the Guardians were the first victims, and yes, I do mean victims, of Jack Frost and his camera. And why do I say victims? Well, he got the camera in late spring, meaning he had the entirety of two seasons of boredom. And Jack plays pranks when he's bored.

Man in Moon help the Spirit community, Jack has a camera and he is not afraid to use it, especially on capturing the after effects of his pranks.

Bunny was the first victim, which really isn't all that shocking. He and Jack had gotten into a rather heated argument over one thing or another and the Pooka delved back into his Warren to sleep, as it was his off season as well. He works with perishables, remember?

Looking back, it probably wasn't one of his best plans. Jack snuck into the Warren about an hour or so after Bunny fell asleep. Very carefully, so as to not wake him up, Jack poured bright pink dye onto Bunny's fur. Jack had made sure the dye was washable (it would come off in to showers, or just one if Bunny scrubbed hard enough). He's not as so mean as to make the Pooka Warrior carry on pink for a few months. Besides, the argument was just a bit of fun, or a minor annoyance at worst, but any excuse would work in Jack's mind.

When he finished, he snapped a picture of the snoozing, bright pink bunny. The picture is currently immortalized in a scrapbook that Tooth keeps, hidden away in some corner of North's office, and at Jack's residence (made at Jamie's insistence) of a cave nearby his lake at Burgess. Bunny has tried to find those pictures and burn them before giving up, admitting it wasn't his brightest ideas and deciding that it was a good prank.

Tooth was next, and she's not quite sure whether to count it as embarrassing or heartbreakingly sweet.

You see, every once in a blue moon (not literally), Tooth would have a day she took off, so as to prevent herself from getting sick with stress, because that does happen. After recovering from Pitch's attack on the Palace, Tooth decided that it was a perfect day for a little relaxing. And she does that by dancing. So she turned up some music and started dancing to the music, doing hip-hop, break dancing (while flying), foxtrot, Cha Cha Slide, Cupid Shuffle, and more.

Jack had shown up while Tooth was doing the Electric Slide with a bunch of mini fairies who were on break. Quickly, he snatched his camera from his pocket and snapped a picture before joining them. When Tooth saw that he was there, she blushed, but grinned back when Jack smiled and laughed. They did some of the formal dances (swing, foxtrot, waltz) with each other, but they mainly stuck to line dances. The mini fairies had a blast as well.

The picture is found on the opposite page of a bright pink Bunny in Tooth's scrapbook, and is also framed in Jack's residence, but now Sandy will sometimes join in on the dance parties occasionally, but it's still mainly a Tooth and Jack and mini fairies thing.

North is the third to be caught by Jack's camera. The picture isn't embarrassing, but it is rather humorous. It was taken during one of the scant few days both North and the yetis took off, making sure all the toys and tools were safe from the elves the day before. The days were mainly for mental health, as the elves were not really all that helpful in making toys. (They were, however, fabulous at making clothes and baking, although they ate many of the treats they made.)

So North and the yetis watched soccer (or football, for those outside of the US). They cheered and groaned, but they never chose a team to cheer on. Jack snuck on in, having a question for North and being directed to this room in the workshop, but quickly forgot it as he quickly whipped out his camera and took a picture of Phil and North doing a chest bump. He hid the camera and watched the rest of the game with North and the yetis, having just as much fun by calling out "that is totally a foul!" and "oh, come on, their stats are bad enough! Does the ref really have to pick favorites?"

The picture, along with the others, is in Tooth's scrapbook and in Jack's cabin/cave thing. Bunny also has one down in his little area in the Warren.

Sandy was the second-to-last, but his picture was endearing rather than humiliating.

You see, Jack had always believed that Sandy just traveled around on his cloud all the time. Sandy proved him wrong, however, by taking Jack to his island after discovering the boy was curious about the other myths- sirens and mermaids and phoenixes and dragons and the like. So, Sandy led Jack to the Isle of the Sleepy Sands, where Jack met the mermaids (who as long as he didn't freeze them on purpose adored Jack) and the seashell warriors (who Jack had a great time trying to understand as well as play with). It was hen Jack went to sleep that Sandy played with the residents of his island.

Jack woke up about a half hour later in a bed Sandy had made up for him. He went out onto the balcony adjoined to his room and saw Sandy playing patty cake with a mermaid. Jack took out his camera and caught the moment in film without Sandy or the mermaid noticing.

Again, the picture is in Tooth's scrapbook and Jack's house, and Sandy keeps a copy of it nearby the shore in case the mermaids want to look at it. One is also carried in his outfit at all times.

Jack is the last of the Guardians to be captured on camera, but he is the one that it happened to most often. By the time Jack was captured on camera, there were five pictures left- a perfect amount for each Guardian to take one, but Tooth skipped out.

She got something better.

Once again, it was time for a break from the teeth of the world, and Tooth invited Jack over. He was the Guardian of _Fun_; wouldn't it be appropriate to have him over?

He came, and he and Tooth started dancing again, but when "Snow Miser" came on, well, he just had to, didn't he?

He started singing along with the words, the mini-fairies acting like the little snow sprites from the movie and dancing, only they were flying. Tooth had quickly rushed to a hidden closet and turned on a video camera, recording all of the song with Jack and the mini fairies dancing. Tooth joined in (eventually) at Jack's insistence.

The video is on a DVD and tape, both Tooth and Jack having copies. Neither one shared it with any of the Guardians, but Jack shared his with Jamie. (Jamie later on played the Snow Miser in a slightly interactive Christmas play the community put on for the kids. Jack helped with the snow magic.)

Sandy was the next. He had come across the winter spirit catching a nap in a tree near his lake in Burgess, but he wasn't alone.

About ten robins had crept onto the winter spirit, one of which was having its head being stroked by Jack's fingers, even though he was asleep. About fourteen more surrounded the spirit in the tree.

Sandy, finding it too cute to not take a picture, quietly snatched Jack's camera from his pocket and took a picture, slipping and back while adding dream sand to the birds and Jack to prevent them from waking up while he did so. He flew away with a smile on his face, racing off to give the next town dreams.

The picture now hangs up in Jack's room over his bed. Tooth has a copy in her scrapbook and Sandy keeps one hidden in a nightstand on his island.

North's picture of Jack occurred in the winter, surprisingly. The jolly old man had shown Jack how to carve ice the previous winter (the same winter Jack got his hoodie enchanted) and had said he was welcome to do so anytime he wanted. North had even given him a spare set of tools.

He was just finishing checking the yetis work and was heading back to his office. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find not just the winter spirit, but Phil the yeti and an elf named Jingle sculpting something out of ice. Jack had set his hoodie aside, not wanting it to get damaged (even with North's spell, old habits die hard, and long sleeves/loose clothes get in the way of art). He was wearing a light blue tee shirt with a graphic of a snowman and snowflakes on the front (courtesy of Phil for what was apparently Jack's birthday, or hat Phil considered it to be).

North quickly and quietly found the camera and snapped the shot before putting it back and leaving quietly. No one ever knew he was there. All four of the people involved in the incident had a copy somewhere, and as always, Tooth had it in her scrapbook.

Jamie, surprisingly, got a picture of the Guardian as well. Jack had handed him the camera at the beginning of the play day, saying to take photos of anything he wanted to. Noticing that the camera was down to two photos, he resolved to take only one, but it had to be perfect.

The opportunity arrived when Sophie climbed a tree with Jack cheering her on. Sophie had accidently let loose a branch of snow, which landed on Jack, who was so surprised he just blinked. Getting an idea, Sophie continued burying Jack in snow faster than he could recover, joined by the other Burgess Believers a few seconds later. After about two minutes, they had made Jack into a snowman, and Jamie took a picture before quickly hiding the camera.

Jack and the Burgess Believers are the only ones who know of and posses this photo. Not even Tooth knows about it, for all of them keep it hidden, like a secret, which it was. It was a secret between the immortal frost child and the ones who believe in him, a little secret moment in which only they knew of. And that thought was enough to warm their hearts.

Bunny was the last one to get a photo of Jack, only it was at Jack's pleading, so he wasn't so sure it counted. It happed in the second spring after Jack had his hoodie upgraded, on St. Patrick's Day. Wanting to join in with the festivities, Jack had somehow gotten his hoodie to change to a blue that was almost completely covered in green four leaf clovers and gold coins. He had also switched his pants for green pajama pants covered in shamrocks. His hair had been dyed green and he had gotten Jamie to get him green colored contact lenses. His staff hadn't escaped being decorated and was wrapped in a woven braid of clover.

Bunny had taken a picture when Jack asked him to, capturing the moment. All of the Guardians and the Burgess Believers have a picture of this. (Jamie also used this as a reference for his Halloween costume that year, finding it funny.)

Jack eventually got all of the pictures developed, though no one's quite sure as to how. They suspected Jamie had a play in it, although he claimed to know nothing about the Winter Spirit's developing of the pictures.

So, all in all, everyone came to a love/hate relationship with the camera that Jack always had in his pocket, because he kept replacing the disposable ones, and seeing as how North came to the decision that Jack was never going to leave his pocket camera-less, gave him a digital one that was not easily broken by Jack's adventures/powers. It was brilliant for memory capturing and for blackmail.

Seriously, the blackmail you can get on a camera is pretty epic, but the Guardians aren't telling anyone about the embarrassing pictures they caught on camera.

**A/N: And that's the end, folks! I was reading this one story where Jack had his hoodie pocket being bigger on the inside and having a jackhammer in it. I told my sister (who also loves RotG) and she said "why not a camera? He mentions it in the movie." And thus, this story was made! I should've been working on HW, but this was time well spent in my opinion. By the way, I think the story is called "Children of a Lesser God". I'm not sure who wrote it, but it's brilliant! You should go read it.**

**Oh yeah, the flowers! Wikipedia is amazing.**

**Tooth: Agrimony (thankfulness), Azalea, Pink carnation (a mother's love is one of its definitions), White lilac (memories), Pear blossom (lasting friendship), Thistle (nobility)**

**Sandy: Agrimony (thankfulness), Oak leaves (strength), Olive (peace), Pear blossom (lasting friendship), White Poppy (dreams)**

**Bunny: Aster (trust is one of the many definitions, Jack just got it because of the name), Eglantine Rose and Yellow Rose (a wound to heal and apologies, this is Jack's way of apologizing for '68), Pear blossom (lasting friendship), Snowdrop (hope)**

**North: Campanula (gratitude), Hydrangea (heartfelt gratitude for being understood), Oxeye daisy (patience), Pear blossom (lasting friendship), Sweetpea (you have my thanks)**

**Baby Tooth (yes, she got one, but no one ever saw Jack give it to her): Agrimony (thankfulness) Borage (courage), Red Daisy (beauty unknown to possessor, explained after this), Jasmine (unconditional and eternal love), Pear blossom (lasting friendship)**

**Okay, the reasoning I have behind Baby Tooth's wreath is that Jack is thankful to her for sticking by him and helping him get his memories back. The Red Daisy is a head cannon of mine where Baby Tooth is an oddball mini fairy- which is why she feels more comfortable hanging around Jack. She is picked on because she looks and acts different from the other fairies (she has a birthmark along with two different colored eyes, and isn't quite as obsessed with teeth), so she sticks with him when she can. So, yeah. That's my reasoning, and sorry for the long author's note!**

**~Zorua Illusion**


End file.
